La Princesa de la Mafia
by MrRayney
Summary: Rachel es la hija de un infame capo de la mafia y Garfield el hijo de un respetado oficial de policía, que tras conocerse en la universidad se enamoran. Ahora ambas familias de mundos diferentes deben aprender a convivir o por lo menos no querer matarse cada cinco minutos por el amor que se tienen sus hijos.


**_Princess Mafia_**

 ** _Escrito por ThrowawayName_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Una gran historia de la cual sigo esperando segundo capítulo, pero para no traducirlo a ultima hora y con eso me refiero a cuando posiblemente tenga más de 15 capítulos mejor empezar cuando solo tiene un capitulo hasta el momento.

 ** _Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo únicamente me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _La Princesa de la Mafia_**

 _Capítulo 1: Cena en familia_

Había muchas cosas que podrían decirse acerca de la primera reunión entre tú y tus padres conociendo a los de tu pareja. La unión entre dos familias que podrían ser de mundos completamente diferentes, siendo esta la primera vez de muchas más por venir, llegando a convertirse en una gran familia debido a que ambos hijos de cada familia realmente estaban muy enamorados uno del otro.

Podría ser un poco incómodo al principio, pero es algo normal pues es una nueva experiencia para algunas personas y puede resultar embarazoso cuando los padres sienten la necesidad de saber cada detalle de la vida sexual de sus hijos o empezar a exigirles algún nieto. Sin embargo para Garfield y Rachel esto era mucho peor cuando esta reunión se llevó a cabo entre un respetado policía y un jefe del crimen bastante conocido.

El padre adoptivo de Garfield, Steve Dayton es un oficial que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra. Un hombre que no podía ser sobornado y la elección más obvia para ser el futuro comisionado de la ciudad. Mientras que el padre biológico de Rachel, Trigon era uno de los jefes de la mafia más notorios de la ciudad. Uno de esos hombres en el mundo que obviamente se sabía era un criminal y participaba en todo tipo de actividades atroces, pero por alguna razón simplemente no podían arrestarlo.

Y justamente en este momento se encontraban bajo el mismo techo…cenando…juntos. Todo por culpa de sus respectivos hijos que se conocieron en la universidad, habían tenido la maravillosa idea de empezar a salir y realmente uno tenía que estar ciego para no ver que estaban profundamente enamorados uno del otro.

No hace falta decir que esto era una cena familiar que simplemente decir que era incomoda no le haría justicia. La comparación más efectiva seria como si te hubieras encontrado con tu enemigo mortal en el supermercado y tuvieron que intercambiar cumplidos esperando a ver quién de los dos desenfundaría su arma primero, pero ambos siendo lo suficientemente inteligentes para no hacerlo porque sus hijos estaban saliendo.

Ambos padres no habían apartado la mirada uno del otro y todos dentro del comedor podían sentir el odio que se tenían esparciéndose en el aire. Rita y Arella por el contrario parecían llevarse instantáneamente bien una con la otra. Finalmente, Rachel y Garfield se daban miradas de amor, antes de ver a sus padres y suspirar al ver exactamente como sus temores se hacían realidad.

—Eres…definitivamente la última persona que esperaba ver en mi casa— dijo Steve siendo el primero en aventurarse a iniciar una conversación.

—Créeme, Oficial. Esperaba que alguno de mis asociados ya lo hubiera visitado aquí mucho antes de que yo tuviera que hacerlo— respondió Trigon.

—Y aquí vamos— le murmuro Rachel a Garfield.

Ambos sabían que la familia de Garfield definitivamente no estaba en alguna clase de peligro mortal. En tanto Garfield cuidara de Raven y nunca le hiciera daño, Trigon se comprometió a mantener a los Dayton bajo su protección. Pero ella sabía que en este momento su padre lamentaba haber tenido que hacer esa promesa.

Las familias estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Sentados frente a frente con sus respectivas contrapartes. La tensión era tan espesa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. En ningún momento Steve y Trigon apartaron la mirada uno del otro.

—Debo decir que no esperaba que alguien con tu estilo de vida…— comenzó a decir Steve—Enviaría a su hija a la universidad.

—A pesar de mi convicción de que ella tendría los mismos intereses que yo. Rachel no desea formar parte del negocio familiar— respondió Trigon— ¿Tu hijo estudia justicia criminal?

—En realidad estudia biología. Quiere ser veterinario ¿Y Rachel?

—Historia…ella quiere ser maestra.

— ¿No podían simplemente preguntarnos acerca de eso?— le susurro Garfield a Rachel.

—Por favor, están tan centrando entre ellos que no les importaría si les dijéramos que estoy embarazada— le susurro ella.

—Tranquila, guardaremos aquella sorpresa para cuando llegue el postre— le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Me sorprende que ese sea su objetivo. Tu hija me parece un poco introvertida.

—Ella tiene sus razones.

Si a Steve le importaba cuales fueran sus razones no dio ninguna señal de que realmente lo hiciera.

— ¿Supongo que tu negocio le ha ido bien?— se atrevió a preguntar Steve.

—Espléndidamente, cada vez nos vamos expandiendo. No sabía que te interesara tanto— se burló Trigon sonriendo de manera macabra.

—Veo los resultados todos los días— gruño Steve en respuesta.

Arella y Rita quienes habían estado teniendo una amigable conversación mientras sus esposos parecían estar a punto de arrancarse las gargantas, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Quieres ver como descarrilo por completo esta conversación?— le pregunto Rita a Arella con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente?— pregunto Arella bastante interesada.

—Observa— le murmuro Rita con confianza— Y dime Rachel ¿Has estado disfrutando de corromper a mi hijo con tu sensualidad?

Arella comenzó a reírse al instante y parecía que no se detendría por un buen rato, Steve sonrió y se rio un poco ante la brusquedad de su esposa por conocer más sobre la vida sexual de sus hijos. Garfield por otro lado simplemente se sonrojo por completo.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamo Garfield sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

—Ja, como si mi hija fuera a degradarse a sí misma tan fácilmente— dijo Trigon con una sonrisa.

Había una cosa que Trigon olvido tomar en cuanta al decir aquella frase. Rachel nunca pudo resistirse a responder de manera sarcástica para divertirse a expensa de todos los que estuvieran involucrados.

—Ha sido una experiencia mutuamente agradable. Él sabe perfectamente lo que hace y puedo asegurarle que a él realmente le gusta lo que puedo hacer— respondió Rachel como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo compartir esa clase de información con su futura suegra.

— ¡Rachel!— grito Trigon mientras Garfield tan solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra en este momento.

—Bien hecho, hija mía. Una mujer no debe avergonzarse de su vida sexual— comento Arella completamente orgullosa.

—Bien hecho, Garfield. Siempre supe que sabrías como tratar bien a las mujeres— le dijo Rita a su hijo quien no hizo otra cosa que sentirse avergonzado.

Steve sin embargo estaba lejos de encontrar esta situación divertida.

—Es mejor que estén usando protección— sorprendentemente Trigon asintió con la cabeza siendo esta vez la primera vez que estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

— ¡Lo hacemos!— respondió Garfield inmediatamente. A continuación, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tan pronto aquella respuesta salio de sus labios— Aw, maldición.

—Es agradable saber que ambos se están cuidado— comento Rita a lo que Arella simplemente asintió.

— ¿Podemos Rachel y yo simplemente irnos? Quiero mostrarle mi habitación— pregunto Garfield, obviamente queriendo marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

—Muy bien— respondió Steve— Pero mantén la puerta abierta.

— ¡Si señor!— exclamo Gafield tomando la mano de Rachel y alejándose a toda velocidad.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de Garfield, la joven pareja comenzó a hablar acerca de los acontecimientos que se llevaron a cabo en la cena.

— ¿Le dices a tu padre "señor"?

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—Nada, esperaba algo menos formal— respondió ella.

—Cierto…pero ¿Tenías que responderle a mi madre de esa manera, Rae?

—Bueno, ella fue quien me pregunto y creo que ambas compartimos un rasgo en común.

— ¿Y eso sería?

—Nos gusta avergonzarte.

—Bueno, mejor me preparo cuando quiera compartirte las historias de mi niñez.

— ¿Oh, así que hay historias?

—Realmente necesito mantener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando— murmuro Garfield para si mismo.

Rachel sonrió mientras miraba la habitación de su novio. Era mas pequeña que la de ella y en lugar de ver un estante lleno de libros, en su lugar había varios comics, películas, videojuegos, animes y mangas que tanto amaba su novio. Hubo algún tiempo donde ella podría haber menospreciado los gustos de Garfield por la ficción. Pero ahora, ella disfrutaba un poco acerca del tema. Un secreto que solo Garfield conocía.

— ¿Quieres que veamos algo juntos en lo que nuestros padres averiguan como van a tener que tolerarse uno al otro?

—Por supuesto, Rae ¿Qué tal Godzilla?

—Claro, podemos aprovechar sus rugidos para enmascarar mis gritos de placer.

—Por muy tentador que eso suene, Rae. Definitivamente no vamos a tener sexo mientras nuestros padres se encuentran al otro lado del pasillo.

—Aguafiestas.

* * *

Los dos hombres estaban solos ahora. Tal vez fue algo imprudente dejarlos de esa manera llegando a este punto a pesar de que durante toda la noche no había ocurrido ningún incidente hasta el momento. Sin embargo mientras se veían a los ojos hubo un acuerdo entre los dos.

— _Voy a tolerar esto, pero no me va a gustar._

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
